Practically Another You
by yuki gackt
Summary: A crossover with Queer as Folk. Harvey and Mike travel to Pittsburgh for a class action suit where Brian happens to be the lead plaintiff and Mel is his attorney. What happens when Harvey and Brian meet? All the other folks make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits, Queer as Folks, or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike and established QaF relationships). Don't like, don't read, although it is all quite tame.

As soon as I saw the pilot, it popped into my head that Harvey and Brian had quite a bit in common and had to meet. Finally got around to writing it. Established Harvey x Mike relationship. If you're interested in how I have them get together, read my fic "Terms of Our Arrangement," but you don't need to read it for this... This was gonna be a fluffy one shot, but as I was writing it, I realized it woulda been a really long one shot, and I split it up so I didn't have to finish it all at once...cuz I'm lazy. =P

Anyway, thanks for clicking the link and read on! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Justin<br>**

Justin had a headache. He glances over at the 'horde' – erm…his friends yammering on and on 'discussing' the situation. Everyone had shown up to support Brian and Mel at the hearing. Especially after they caught a glimpse of the opposing lawyer and Justin had to admit the guy was hot in a handsome older guy kinda way and from the little he saw of the guy, he reminded Justin of Brian. The guy was hot, not as hot as Brian, but definitely hot.

Unfortunately, they were now sitting _outside _of the courtroom. The judge had barred them from the courtroom when they showed up half an hour early and disturbed the previous hearing. In fact, the judge stated that only the "individuals pertinent to the hearing" would be allowed inside.

Justin sighed and glared at his friends for getting them kicked out. Originally, only he and Lindsay had planned to show up for moral support. Then the hot hotshot lawyer had to show up at the Liberty Diner yesterday.

_Flashback_

The entire group was there to boost morale for Mel's class action lawsuit with Brian as the lead plaintiff. Spirits were high and everyone was having a good time. Then the door opens and Emmett's jaw drops open and a fry rolls out.

"Oh my hottie," Emmet says slowly and everyone turns to see what caused him to be in such a state.

Justin's eyes widen at the sight of the handsome man in what had to be an incredibly expensive tailored suit standing in the doorway.

Harvey enters the diner and approaches Mel, "You really should advise your clients to settle with us. Dragging my client and me all the way out here and pushing this into court is just going to make things worse for you and them."

Mel was affronted, "Excuse me? Your client steals millions of my clients' money and you're trying to play the victim? And now what, you're stalking us?"

Harvey quips back, "Well, you weren't returning any of my calls and I was getting the feeling that you didn't like me. And I don't stalk, I have people who tell me everything I need to know about my opponents. Though, I honestly didn't think you and your client would frequent an establishment like this." He looks around distastefully.

Debbie, all riled up, slams a hand down on the table, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Do you have something against gays?"

"No, not at all," Harvey replies, flashing a patronizing smile. "I believe that people of all sexual orientations should be allowed to run dingy diners." He watches as collective mouths drop open in indignation and turns to Brian, "You really should settle. As the lead plaintiff, you need to think of everyone involved. Not just yourself. Losing this case would just cost you and all the other plaintiffs tens of thousands of dollars in legal fees and I'm very expensive. And you're going lose, because I'm the best closer in New York City." He pauses and looks thoughtful, "Well I guess technically right now, I'm the best closer in Pittsburgh." He hands Mel a file.

Brian narrows his eyes and says in a hard voice, "Get the hell out of here. You come to my town, insult me with your pathetic settlement and try to intimidate me?" Turning to Mel, he continues, "Mel, I'm sure you can figure out something to sue this jackass for right?"

Mel smiles smugly, "Oh…Definitely." She glares at Harvey, "We'll see you in court. Don't forget, the hearing's tomorrow."

Harvey shakes his head and shrugs as if to say "well I tried to warn you" and heads out the door leaving shocked looks around the table.

Ted finds his voice first, "Wow…I'm speechless...That guy is –"

"HOT!" Emmett cuts in and frantically waves his hands. "OMG, I'm so going to the hearing…" He pauses giving Brian and Mel a sweet smile, "To… you know, support you guys, cuz I'm such a caring friend."

Michael chimes in eagerly, "Me too! Totally there."

Brian rolls his eyes as Mel scoffs, "I can't believe you're attracted to him. He's an even bigger jackass than Brian ever was."

Ben tries to reason with them, "Guys, I don't think it's a good idea for you to all tag along. This is a serious issue and –"

"Oh come on Ben, it'll be fun," Michael pouts.

Ben sighs, caving, "I guess I'll go too and try to keep you guys in line."

_End flashback_

So there they were standing in the hallway after being kicked out since Brian and Mel were the only "pertinent individuals" involved in the case. Then, about 10 minutes before the hearing was due to start…

Emmett spots Harvey first, "Oh oh oh…there he is…ohhh he looks yummy."

They all watched as the hot attorney, his fancy looking partner and their client walked down the hall and thru the doors into the courtroom, without even sparing them a glance.

Ted says in awe, "What a power suit. I wonder how much it cost. And his hair is so…perfect."

Michael jokes, "It's more than you can afford, that's for sure. Haha. Hey! I wonder if his parents were fans of Batman comics. Maybe they named him after Harvey Dent. Harvey Dent wears really nice suits too."

Ben furrows his brows, "Ummm…doesn't Harvey Dent turn into Two-Face? A villain?"

Debbie scoffs, "Hah! Well I bet those fancy schmancy corporate lawyers are all two-faced villains. Except for Mel."

Justin exclaims, "You guys! Honestly, we are supposed to be here to support Brian and Mel and you just couldn't keep quiet? Had to get us kicked out of the courtroom? DId you really come for moral support or did you just come to check out that lawyer?"

Emmett tries to placate him, "We are all here to support them, but getting to ogle Mr. Hottness in there is a definite bonus. Is it our fault the judge has a stick up her butt? So serious."

Ben shakes his head, "I completely agree with Justin on this. This is a hearing, it is a serious situation. Brian lost a lot of money and so did dozens of other people. I knew we shouldn't have come. Sorry Justin, Lindsay."

Lindsay smiles, "It's ok Ben. Can't control the guys right?"

Emmett turns to Lindsay, "Hey Linds! So what did you think of the hottie's partner. Really pretty, gorgeous hair. And what an outfit. Mel could take some fashion tips from her."

Lindsay defends her love, "Mel is perfect just the way she is. And that woman is too put together. It's unnatural."

Justin sighs. Not only were they ousted from the courtroom, but they might get kicked out of the entire courthouse altogether, what with the way some of the security guards were looking at them. Oh no…here it comes.

A guard approaches and warns them, "Folks you gotta keep it down. People are trying to work here. If you keep this up, we're going to have to ask you to leave the premises."

Justin glares at the horde. They're not his friends…they're 'the horde.' They all meekly shrug and sit down. Justin thinks to himself, "I wonder how long that'll last. Ugghh I'm bored." Then he hears a commotion and moments later sees a cute guy speaking with the guard. Justin smiles; things are starting to look up.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think? It's been a really long time since I watched QaF and I hope I didn't make any of the characters too OOC. Hope you enjoyed it.

More coming soon. Kindly review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits, Queer as Folks, or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike and established QaF relationships). Don't like, don't read, although it is all quite tame.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Mike<strong>

Mike wasn't late, but he had wanted to make sure he arrived before the hearing started, just in case the judge changed her mind so he could sit in. And he didn't anticipate the traffic, it's not exactly Manhattan. But with the traffic, he ended up rushing into the building and knocking over a stack of the plastic bins by the security checkpoint.

"Just great," Mike thinks to himself, "Just one more thing that goes wrong today."

_Flashback _

Just as they were preparing to leave the hotel that morning, Harvey had received a call from the court clerk stating that only "individuals pertinent to the trial were allowed" in the courtroom and unfortunately for Mike, they had stated on their docket that there would only be a first and second chair. Harvey was first chair, Jessica came along as second chair because the client had been with the firm for a long time and it was an out of state case. Which meant that Mike, who had would only have been observing, would be left out to wait."

Harvey walks up to Mike, "Bad news. You can't come inside."

Mike shoots hims a perplexed look, "What? Why?"

Looking annoyed, Harvey answers, "Some kind of disturbance from a group of people attached to one of the plaintiffs. So they're holding the hearing in a closed court. No observers.

Mike pouts, "But I'm not really an observer. I'm part of the team."

Harvey rub Mike's back to comfort him, "I know babe. But that's what the judge decided." He kisses Mike. "Look since you can't go in, there's no point for you to leave with us. It shouldn't take more than an hour. Why don't you hang out here a bit and meet us at the courthouse later. I gotta go meet Jessica and Doug Hanley in the lobby."

Mike sigh, "Ok, I'll head out in about a half hour and I'll be waiting for you in the hall. Hey…knock 'em dead. Make them sorry for dragging out the trip here."

Harvey laughs and grins, "Oh I'll definitely do that." He pulls Mike in for a hug and kiss.

"I love you," Mike tells him.

"Love you, too. See you later," Harvey caresses Mike's face as he leaves.

_End flashback_

Mike apologizes to the security guard, "I'm so sorry. But, I'm late for court." He helps pick up the bins.

The guard waves him off, "It's alright. Not the first time this happened."

Mike puts his stuff thru the scanner and walks thru the security gate and asks one of the guards, "Hey can you point me in the direction of Court room 1C?"

The guard points down the hall and replies, "Just down the hall to your right…where that group of folks are waiting."

Mike nods, "Ahhh...ok… Thanks!" He heads down the hall then pauses.

_Flashback _

Harvey had instructed the driver of the town car to take them to a diner yesterday.

Mike looked at him confused, "What are we doing here? Are we eating lunch?"

Harvey gives him a look as if to say "you think I'd eat here?"

Mike replies, "I didn't think so. So why are we here?"

Harvey tells him, "Just wait here for me. I'm gonna try and talk sense into these people so we can get the hell out of this town."

Mike remains in the car and watches as Harvey goes inside and approaches the group by the window.

_End flashback_

Mike realizes that the group he's walking towards are the plaintiff's friends. That was just great. They looked brash and unpredictable. Mike concludes to himself that it might be best not to let them know he's with Harvey.

He walks to a bench between 1C and 1B and sits down. He notices immediately that a cute blond guy in the group is staring at him and Mike watches as he saunters over.

The cute blond introduces himself, "Hey, I'm Justin. Are you waiting to go in?"

Mike replies, "Mike, and no…just, ah...waiting for a delivery."

Justin looks puzzled, "A delivery? Here? In the hallway of a courthouse?"

"That's what I was told," Mike answers. "First floor, down the hall from the security check station. And you?"

Justin answers, "Oh, I'm waiting for my boyfriend. He's suing some jerk for embezzling money from him."

Mike suddenly realizes something. This guy's boyfriend is Brian Kinney? He nods and thinks to himself, "Yeah, that guy is hot. Not as hot as Harvey, but definitely hot." But he keeps quiet and just says, "Ahh I see…so how's it looking?"

Smiling, Justin says, "Brian's lawyer is our friend and she's good. I'm sure he'll win. The other lawyer's hot, but a total jerk and we think he might be a homophobe."

Mike almost chokes. Wow, they couldn't be more wrong about Harvey. Yes, Harvey can be a jerk. He is one a lot of times, but the other thing? No way. He quickly texts Harvey inquiring on whether he would be allowed inside.

He glances at the rest of the group who are talking amongst themselves and casting curious glances in his and Justin's direction. Hearing his phone beep, Mike reads Harvey's response, "Sorry, still no. See you when we're done. Love you."

Mike sighs. This might be a long wait and, wishing that he were inside, Mike wonders how the hearing was going.

* * *

><p>So I finally decided to continue this...got lost for awhile wondering which direction I wanted it to go and lacking motivation from no Suits to watch on tv...lol...<p>

More coming soon. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits, Queer as Folks, or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike and established QaF relationships). Don't like, don't read, although it is all quite tame.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 3: Brian  
><strong>

Brian was trying his damnedest to seduce Harvey Specter. There were plenty of straight guys who turned gay, at least temporarily, for him.

After the opening statements were made, Brian started staring at Harvey, alternating between his "I'm the hottest guy in Babylon," his "I'm devouring your with my eyes," and his "I know what you look like naked" looks.

The guy was an ass, but Brian's had lots of asses (pun intended), as long as they were hot. And while Brian's tastes ran quite a bit younger, he never ruled out an encounter with someone more his age. And making this guy hot for him would be the perfect way to get back at him for being such an ass.

Unfortunately, none of Brian's looks seemed to be working. His confidence waned a bit. Was there something wrong with him? "Don't tell me this guy only goes for 20 somethings," Brian thinks to himself. Besides, Brian doesn't even look anywhere near his age. It must be because that stick up Harvey's ass was so rigid, no one can make him be anything but straight. With a slight frown, Brian turned his attention back to Mel.

"Your honor, the settlement they offered was a complete insult. Not only were my clients' hard earned money stolen from them by a completely unscrupulous senior manager from the defendant's company, but they lost any and all potential earnings that their funds, which were a significant amount, would have earned during this lengthy period of time. The defendant is only offering 13.5% as damages on top of the stolen amount as what they 'calculated'," Mel argued, making air quotes with her fingers, "would have been the maximum earnings, but it still doesn't rectify the damages, emotional and mental, that my clients had to endure during the investigation and the lengthy litigation process that occurred for the last year and a half. Had Hanley Investment Fund been conducting more thorough examinations and audits of each of their branches, this never would have occurred. This is why we're requesting that this court hold the company responsible as well and help us…"

Brian tuned Mel off. All this legal jargon wasn't exactly his forte. He turned his attention back towards the attorney sitting across the aisle. Harvey was just sitting there, listening to Mel's arguments with an amused look on his face. When Mel had mentioned emotional and mental damages, Harvey had looked over to Brian and arched a brow as if to say, "Really? You're that soft and feeble-minded?"

Truth be told, Brian and Mel, along with the rest of the plaintiffs, had originally decided to settle. But that was before they met Harvey Specter.

_Flashback_

Brian and Mel were sitting in a conference room at her firm waiting for the defense to arrive so they can sign the settlement agreements.

Mel turned to Brian and said reassuringly, "I looked over everything again this morning and it looks good. Considering all of Seeley's assets were seized and liquidated and Hanley's suit against Seeley has been concluded and we're getting a good percent of that settlement. 13.5% is a very good amount. Especially with the large fluctuations in the market the las couple years."

Brian nods and gives her an I'm bored look. "I know, you already said that. If it looks good to you, then I'll sign. I just want to get this over with so I can get back to the important things, like rolling around in bed with Justin." Brian raises his brows suggestively and Mel rolls her eyes and laughs. Regardless of circumstances, Brian will always be Brian.

It was at that moment that Harvey Specter walked through the door with another, much younger, attorney who reminded him a little of Justin.

"Harvey Specter. Pleasure to meet you and finally put faces to names," Harvey greeted them and gestured to Mike, "My associate, Mike Ross." Harvey then extended a hand towards Mel.

Brian took one look at him and instantly thought he must be the most arrogant jackass in Manhattan. What with the self satisfied look he must wear on his face permanently. There was just something about the guy that attracted Brian and rubbed him the wrong way at the same time. He immediately felt a challenge rising.

"Melanie Marcus. And it's good to meet you as well. This is Brian Kinney, the lead plaintiff," Mel said as she shook Harvey's hand then Mike's.

When it was extended to him, Brian couldn't help but smirk as he took Harvey's hand in a deliberately tight grasp and firmly shook it.

After Harvey took his hand back, he arched a brow, gave Brian a knowing look and pulled out the agreement from his briefcase. He then proceeded to give this totally insincere and rehearsed speech, at least to Brian's ears, about how Hanley was again so apologetic and how they wanted to help him and the other plaintiffs repair their financial lives, and saying that settling was the best decision.

His voice was dripping of sarcasm and sounded so patronizing, that Brian got completely riled up. He could sense Mel bristling as well. Harvey's attitude made it seem like he and his associate were better attorneys just because they were from Manhattan.

Brian stood up abruptly, reached over for the agreement and ripped it in half.

"Are you out of your mind?" Harvey asked angrily while his associate's jaw dropped in shock and with wide eyes, picked up the pieces of paper, aligning them as if that would magically make the papers whole again.

Expecting Mel to chastise him, she surprised Brian by saying, "Oh please. If he didn't do it, I would have. You come in here with your slicked back hair and think you can push us around? Who do you think you are? We're rejecting the offer. We want more. 30% or we'll see you in court."

Immediately Harvey's lips flattened into thin lines and Brian felt immediate gratification.

_End flashback_

But now as they're sitting in the court room and Harvey Specter stands to begin his counter arguments looking completely confident, Brian began to wonder if the immediate gratification was worth it.

* * *

><p>More coming soon. Kindly review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits, Queer as Folks, or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Harvey x Mike and established QaF relationships). Don't like, don't read, although it is all quite tame.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 4: Harvey**

Harvey was amused. He had been pissed for the past three days, but now he was amused.

Most of the settlement details had been discussed and decided over conference calls and while some face time was necessary, it had been other partners who had gone to Pittsburgh for the few in person meetings. But it had been decided that Harvey, as their best closer, would go for the signing as one final caveat to ensure the plaintiffs signed the settlement agreement.

When Harvey and Mike arrived, they had the perfect game plan: present the lead plaintiff and the attorney the settlement agreement and go over the details of the settlement one final time and watch them sign on the line. Considering that they only had the one meeting scheduled for signing the paperwork, they had planned on being in Pittsburg for only a few hours.

Harvey had originally anticipated getting home in time for a late dinner and had asked Donna to make a dinner reservation for him and Mike. What was not anticipated was being thrown for a loop when the plaintiff indignantly ripped the agreement apart and the attorney suddenly demanding 30% in damages. And now because of one stubborn jackass, they had been stuck here for four days.

_Flashback_

"Don't worry Doug," Harvey reassured the client over a conference call with Hanley and Jessica. "I don't want to be here any longer than I have to. We already had a scheduled hearing date, but would have avoided it if they settled. But if they want to go to court, we'll go there with them. And we'll make sure they don't enjoy themselves."

Jessica added reassuringly, "Unfortunately these things happen. You know they do. Deals and agreements break down all the time even when you think they've been finalized. In these situations, it would be too good to be true if every single plaintiff was reasonable and settled. They were agreeable on the phone, but when we arrive they sandbag us refusing to settle the lawsuit. We'll handle it. Harvey, I trust you'll be able to get all the necessary paperwork filed? And keep trying with the plaintiffs. It would still be best to get them to settle."

"I have it covered. It's not necessary for you to come out. No use in all of us wasting away here. I'll call you with updates as soon as I get them," Harvey promised.

"I know how capable you are Harvey. I've been with Pearson Hardman long enough to know you'll fix this. But just the same, it would probably be better PR if I do fly out," Doug Hanley said.

"Absolutely Doug. And I will be flying out for the hearing as well," Jessica soothed.

After Doug said his goodbyes and hung up and it was only Jessica and Harvey on the line, her tone did a 180 and she began reprimanding him. "You better fix this, or don't bother coming back. You know how to read people better than most and you should have adapted your attitude to match –"

"I gotta get these papers filed and you're taking up precious time. I'll talk to you later," Harvey cut in quickly and hung up.

Mike looks at Harvey and asks, "So what do we do now? And you never answered my question, or hers. How could you let this happen? I totally could have predicted that Brian Kinney would have done that."

Harvey retorts, "Really, and how would you predict that? You didn't meet him until today."

Mike gives Harvey a pointed look, "Because, from the little I know, it's like he's practically another you. He's got lots of similar characteristics. I mean –"

"He is definitely _not_ another me," Harvey denies emphatically, looking insulted. "That guy is so irritating, the way he just sits there looking so cocky, like he's God's gift to Earth. He's probably his own biggest fan and constantly telling people how great he is."

Upon receiving another pointed look and a smirk from Mike, Harvey says defensively, "I am not like that, ok?"

Mike smiles, and taking Harvey's hand, soothes, "Ok, ok. You're nothing like him. You're 10 times the man he is."

"Damn right I am," Harvey agrees with a grin.

Then Mike comments, "But you were pretty patronizing. I mean I've never heard you speak to other opponents like that in other similar situations. What happened in there?"

Harvey shakes his head slightly. Mike was right, he had let himself slip. He wasn't even sure he knew why, other than the fact that Brian Kinney really irked him and something else he couldn't quite pin down. But all Harvey said was, "We need to get them to settle or get the court to force them to settle. If other clients of Hanley's get wind of what's going on, they might start thinking about jumping ship, which would cause even more trouble. I'm pissed and we're gonna bury them. Here's what I want you to do…"

_End flashback_

And now, after sitting and listening to the opposing council's argument, Harvey had become amused. She was actually pretty good. Not good enough to get everything they want, but her dramatic projections and the conviction in her voice that shows she actually believes in everything she's saying was just so damn amusing that Harvey was kinda sorry he was going to have to crush her confidence. Eh…actually not really, but this was going to be fun. Harvey stood and took to the floor.

"My opponent is right on one thing. Someone completely unscrupulous did steal a significant amount of money from her clients," Harvey begins. He looks at Mel and Brian and gestures sympathetically, earning him a pair of glares. "But that someone is not my client, Doug Hanley. Hanley Investment Funds is as much a victim as the plaintiffs. Because of one corrupt investment manager, the company's reputation has been tarnished and they will need to work to rebuild trust between the investors, clients and the company. And never once did Hanley Investment Funds break any laws. Independent as well as internal auditors regularly audit their accounts and due diligence was always performed according to federal statutes, more rigorously in fact. As you can see in the audit report, the culprit, Mark Seeley, was ingenious in his process of committing his crimes and prior to this incident, Seeley had a clean record. And once Seeley's scheme was uncovered, Doug Hanley and everyone at Hanley Investments has cooperated with the authorities completely and even sued Seeley for damages, much of which we passed along and included in our settlement offer to the plaintiffs. The plaintiffs had been entirely prepared to sign the agreement because they knew that the amount we offered them was very fair. To suddenly change their minds after everything had been decided upon is completely underhanded behavior."

While Harvey was making his arguments, Jessica was whispering with Hanley. Prior to the hearing, he had decided that he would rather see the plaintiffs receive more than what was previously agreed upon than drag the suit into a full trial. Once it was confirmed again how much more to add to the settlement, Jessica wrote out a number on a legal pad for Harvey to see.

Harvey continues on, "And while we firmly believe that our original settlement offer is extremely fair and would more than sufficiently recover the plaintiffs financially, we really do not wish to waste anymore of the court's time by dragging this suit to trial. And as my client is feeling especially generous, we're proposing to increase the damages settlement to 17.5% of the amount. That is almost a 30% increase from the original amount. With this we believe that there should be absolutely no reason for the plaintiffs to continue with the suit."

Harvey glanced over at Brian and arched a brow as if daring him to refuse that offer.

* * *

><p>So I didn't originally intend to actually have this much time spent in the court room, but once I started typing it just came out this way and I'm too lazy to change the story... sorry if it was kinda boring. =

More coming soon. Kindly review.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait…got distracted by the Olympics and then I hit a road block, but here's the finale =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits, Queer as Folks, or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Warning: This is slash (Marvey and established QaF relationships). Don't like, don't read, although it is all quite tame.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Outside the courtroom, Emmett and Michael were getting fidgety and were asking almost every other minute when the hearing was going to be over. Ben and Ted were trying to keep them calm while Debbie and Lindsay were quietly discussing what could be going on.

Mike watched them warily, still sitting on the bench with Justin still next to him, a little bit too close for comfort. And Mike was still wishing that he was in the courtroom. He loves watching Harvey in action and unconsciously smiles to himself.

"What are you smiling about?" Came a voice, jarring Mike out of his reverie.

Mike looked up to see that the question came from Justin. "What? Oh nothing…I mean, just that umm…I'm gonna meet my boyfriend later."

Justin smiles coyly, "I knew it! I figured you were on our team. So, what's your boyfriend like?"

"Umm…He's a little older, but really hot and totally charismatic and charming. Really smart and self-confident. A little too self-confident," Mike replies, smiling again.

Justin laughs, "Really? He kinda reminds me of mine. Actually, everything you just said is exactly how I'd describe my boyfriend." Justin looks at Mike quizzically with one brow raised and asks, "So how voyeur-ish are you and your boyfriend? Because my boyfriend will probably be up for some group celebrating later."

"Uhhh..." Mike just utters a sound having been stunned silent and not knowing how to respond. Looking at Justin sideways, he thinks to himself, "Ok…this guy is freaking weird. He just met me and did he really just proposition me? And Harvey? Without even meeting him?" Now Mike was wishing he was anywhere but where he was. "You know, I had two grande coffees before coming here. Excuse me, I gotta find a restroom," Mike hastily made his excuses and gets up.

"But what about your delivery?" Justin asks.

"I'm gonna call and tell them I'll pick it up later." With that, Mike fled down the hall, clutching his bag to his chest and rushes into the first restroom he finds, intending to hide there until the hearing was over. He pulls out his phone and texts Harvey, "I'm here, lemme know when you're done." Because there was no way he was sitting out there with those queer folks any longer. Letting out a breath, Mike takes out a file from his messenger bag. Good thing he had the foresight to bring the briefs for the McClintock acquisition.

* * *

><p>Harvey felt his phone buzz again just as the judge begins to speak.<p>

"We are not here to discuss the original crime, nor are we here to decide whether Hanley Investment Funds was responsible, partially or otherwise, for what occurred," the judge began. "We are only here to decide whether the settlement they offered the plaintiff is fair. I have looked over the original settlement agreement and have considered the new settlement offer very thoroughly. And while I understand the difficulties that the plaintiffs endured during the litigation and prosecuting of Mark Seeley, I have to say that I believe that the original offer was fair. Though I'm not a market analyst, given the turbulence of the market for the past few years as well as the earnings reports for the funds and companies that were in the plaintiffs' portfolios, I would have to say that a 13.5% earnings over a year and a half for all involved would have been extremely unlikely. And after the defense increased the offer to 17.5%, I would have to agree with the defendant that the plaintiff would be foolish not to accept." The judge turns to Mel, "Counselor, I urge you to persuade your clients to sign the settlement because I am not bringing this to trial. Ruling for defendant, case dismissed."

Harvey gives the judge a charming smile, "Thank you, your Honor." He turns to Doug, "Congratulations, Doug. It might have cost a little more, but this way you would garner a lot of good will and will be seen as more than generous."

"Thank you Harvey, Jessica. And that's what I'm counting on. A little good will goes a long way," Hanley said. "Honestly, I would have given them what they wanted. Considering the size of my company, what they asked for is a drop in the bucket."

"That's true, but if you just gave them what they wanted, it would just send a message that you give in easily," Jessica pointed out.

Hanley nods, conceding, "I agree. Now let's get this on paper before they change their minds."

On the other side of the aisle, Mel was exuberant, "Well, we didn't get what 30%, but we did get an extra 4% out of them. And honestly, that 30% was complete wishful thinking."

Brian sighs, "Whatever, we were originally going to settle for the 13.5% right? Get the paperwork for me to sign. I wanna get out of here." Brian glances over at Harvey who looks back with a self satisfied smile, as if to say, "See, I told you so. One way or another, I always win."

When Harvey approached them, Brian expected a much smugger look and even some verbal repartees and was surprised when and all he said was, "So, we're agreed at 17.5%?" He handed Mel a legal pad with a roughly written agreement that Jessica had penned out while Harvey was presenting his argument.

Mel nods in acquiescence, "As long as the only amendment to the original settlement offer is changing 13.5% to 17.5%."

Harvey nods and gestures to the agreement which Doug Hanley already signed. "This is just to safeguard both parties from the other rescinding agreement. There are two copies, one for you, one for us." Harvey smiles.

Mel hands the legal pad over to Brian who signs both copies and hands it back to Harvey.

"We'll get a printed agreement to you tomorrow, it will be worded exactly the same." Harvey tears off a copy and hands it to Mel.

Mel takes the paper and replies, "Ok, if there isn't anything else..." At seeing Harvey shake his head she continues, "Let's go Brian."

Harvey watches with a slight smile on his face as they get up and leave. He then goes back to the defendant's table. "We got it, Doug. I'll have the amended offer printed first thing tomorrow and send it over to you for signature."

Doug smiles, "Great! Listen, when we get back to the city I want to take you two out to dinner and your associate too, Harvey. Too bad the kid couldn't sit in, would have learned a lot by watching you."

Jessica smiles back, "Thanks Doug, that would be delightful and I'm sure Harvey will find Mike to fill him in."

As they pack up their briefcases and get up to go, Harvey reaches into his pocket for his phone and sees that Mike sent him a text.

* * *

><p>As Brian and Mel exited the courtroom, Justin and the rest of their friends were waiting outside in the hall.<p>

"So what happened? Did you win?" Justin asks anxiously.

"How was the hot lawyer? Was he as tough as he is hot?" Emmett butts in.

"Yeah!" Michael calls out eagerly. "Did the judge side with you guys?"

Brian rolls his eyes, drapes an arm around Justin's shoulders and starts walking down the hall. "We're going home."

"Hold on there." Lindsay pulls Brian to a stop. "We want to know what happened. Oh gosh, I know that look. Was it that bad?"

Debbie huffs, "What did that bully of a lawyer do? I knew he'd pull something once he found out you were gay. You should sue him for discrimination, we'll hold a rally!"

Mel holds up a hand trying to calm Debbie down, "Debbie stop. It wasn't like that. He was an ass yes, but he didn't do anything wrong. The judge did rule with the defendant in that there won't be a trial, but we did get them to increase the settlement by a good amount."

Michael nods, "Well that's good right?"

"Yes, good, great. Everybody wins, can we go?" Brian asks impatiently.

Emmett suddenly gasps and grips Ted's hand. Everyone turns to see Harvey walk out with Jessica and Doug Hanley.

Harvey looks up and down the hall as if expecting to find something or someone there. "Mike said he'd meet us at outside the courtroom."

Jessica followed his gaze. "Are you sure? Maybe he just decided to stay at the hotel rather than come here when there was nothing he could do."

Harvey pulls out his phone and says, "Nope, he's here all right. I'm going to find him."

"Alright," Jessica replies then turns to Hanley, "Doug, we'll head back to the hotel first."

"Sure," Hanley agrees. Then he turns to Harvey, "Let me know when you two are back. I'm going to call the pilot and have him get started on the prepping my plane to fly us home."

Harvey nods, "Will do, thanks Doug."

Brian and his friends watch as Jessica and Doug walk past them without a second look. Then they turn their full attention on the lone figure standing less than 10 feet away.

As Harvey stands alone in the hall, he can feel all their eyes boring into his back. He hits speed dial 1. "Come on Mike, pick up," he mutters.

Mike answers after a few seconds, "Hey! Did u get my text?"

Harvey ignores his question and asks impatiently, "Where are you?"

"I told you, hiding in the restroom," Mike responds.

"Get out here. I'm waiting in front of the courtroom." Harvey drops his voice to a whisper, "And Brian Kinney's friends are creeping me out."

Mike chuckles, "Awww…Poor Harvey. Are you scared? I'll come rescue you."

"Shut up. At least I'm not the one hiding in the restroom," Harvey quips back.

He hangs up and makes a 90 degree turn and can see in his peripheral vision that the majority of them were still staring at him. He clears his throat, feeling quite uncomfortable. He can see that the "mom" of the group was just itching to yell at him as she inches closer. Harvey wonders when the hell Mike was planning to show up.

"Oh yeah!" Justin exclaims excitedly. "Brian, I have something to tell you that might make you feel better. So I was out here and there was this cute guy and he says he's got a hot boyfriend and I asked if he and his boyfriend might wanna hook up with us."

Brian dragged his eyes away from Harvey and looked at Justin, interest piqued. "Really? Where is this guy? Did he leave you his number?"

"No, we were just talking then he went to the restroom. Been there for awhile actually," Justin says with a weird look.

Just as Justin finished his sentence, Mike came out of the restroom at the end of the hall, grinning as he walked towards them.

"Oh! There he is!" Justin points at Mike. "Isn't he cute?"

Brian furrows his brows and frowns slightly. "That guy? Wait a second…I think he's the associate for that ass– "

Harvey calls out, "What the hell took you so long?"

Mike holds up his hands apologetically, "Sorry, I was going over the McClintock file when you called and just wanted to finish the section I was on. So how'd it go? Did you win?"

Harvey gave him the "Are you serious? Was there ever a doubt?" look. "They agreed to settle. We ended up increasing the payout, though I firmly believe that the judge would have sided with us regardless. But the additional amount will work towards some positive PR for Hanley." Harvey gives Mike a warm smile.

Brian and his friends were stunned. This was a complete 180 from the smug cold calculated hardass they saw just seconds before. Did he just genuinely smile at Mike? The same guy who just sat next to Justin the entire time, pretending he wasn't attached to the case going on inside the courtroom.

Mike laughs, "Did you make anyone cry?"

Harvey grins at Mike, "This was a hearing, not a trial. Get over here." He pulls Mike in for a celebratory kiss and Mike responds, wrapping his arms around Harvey.

Harvey smiles into the kiss as he senses an entire group of collective eyes bulging and jaws dropping to the floor. He usually tried to avoid any public displays of affection at all costs, but their reactions were so worth it.

Justin was the first to find his voice. "The jackass lawyer is Mike's boyfriend?"

"Whoa…so much for thinking he was homophobic…" Ted murmurs.

Ben nods, "Totally could not tell that he's…"

"OMG!" Emmett blurts out. "My gaydar needs to be recalibrated. I mean, even I couldn't tell and his suit was – and his hair – everything was so perfect. And I couldn't tell! What's wrong with me?!"

Brian remained silent, but he began to seriously wonder if there was something wrong with him too, since he didn't seem to have any effect on Harvey whatsoever back in the courtroom.

When Harvey and Mike parted, Mike was visibly flushed. Harvey tenderly brushes Mike's lower lip with his left thumb and wraps an arm around his waist. "Come on, they're waiting for us at the hotel. Hanley's going to take us back on his plane."

"Ok," Mike breathes out slowly, still flushed. That was a really nice kiss.

As they walk past Brian's and his friends, Harvey pauses and turns to Mel, "Hey, nice job in there. You never had me, but I can tell why your firm would bill you out for, what, $400 an hour?" Silence from Mel indicates Harvey hit the nail on the head. "But now you know why my clients pay $1000 an hour for my services."

Debbie grumbles, "He might not be homophobic, but he's still a jerk."

Harvey then looks at Brian and says, "You know that look you gave me about 10 minutes into the hearing?"

Brian purses his lips and arches a brow indicating a yes.

"If you'd kept it up for another 15 to 20 minutes, I might have caved. We still wouldn't have gone to trial, but afterwards…" Harvey shrugs and grins as Brian's mouth twitches up and his eyes narrow just a touch.

Mike asked, confused, "Huh? Did I miss something?"

Justin frowns and asks Mike, "This is your boyfriend? You lied," he accused. "You said you were waiting for a delivery."

Mike put on a sweet smile. "I didn't lie, I just withheld some information. And I was waiting for a delivery. Delivery of the judge's ruling." He nods his head once, firmly and matter of factly.

Harvey grins, "Oh…nice one." He rubs Mike's back and everyone is again surprised by the sincerity of the affectionate smile Harvey gives Mike.

Harvey pulls out his card case from his inside suit pocket and takes out a card. He holds it out between the fore and middle fingers of his right hand to Brian and says with a nonchalant smile, "If you're ever in New York and in need of some legal services, as long as it has nothing to do with Hanley…"

Brian arches a brow, looks at the card then back at Harvey and gives Harvey an indifferent smile of his own as he takes the card.

"Oh, oh…can I see that for just a sec…?" Emmett whispers as he tries to casually reach for the card.

Brian smoothly moves his hand out of Emmett's reach without breaking eye contact with Harvey. Brian smiles and tips his head to one side.

Mike scrunches his brows, "Ok...ummm…now I really feel like I'm missing something. Anyone care to fill me in?" He looks at Harvey.

"Later..." Whispers Harvey, still keeping eye contact with Brian. He kisses Mike's temple gently and breaks eye contact first as he looks at Mike. "Come on, don't want to keep Jessica and Doug waiting." They turn and walk down the hall.

The group can still hear them conversing.

"I was so bummed. I kept wishing I was in there," Mike sighs.

Harvey laughs, "Honestly, you've seen me do better. It really wasn't that much. "

Mike teases, "Oh…ok. I mean if you put it that way, I guess you really weren't that great then. Oh well. You'll be better next time I guess."

Harvey halts, offended, "Hey. That's not what I said. I was amazing." He feigns hurt, "And you really hurt my feelings by saying that I wasn't great. I expect lots of sex from you to make up for that."

Mike flushes red. "Shhh…people can hear. Whatever you want, ok?"

Then they were out the door and into the street, with everyone still staring in their wake.

Suddenly Michael says eagerly, "Hey! I was right! He totally is like Harvey Dent, only not with half a gross face. But it's like he's got his super tough mean lawyer side and the totally hot nice boyfriend side."

Everyone is shaken out of the shocked stupor they had been in for last few minutes and turns to Michael and starts laughing.

Debbie smiles at everyone, "Come on guys, let's go to the diner and celebrate Brian and Mel sort of winning."

~Fin

* * *

><p>Well that's it. Hope you all liked it. When I had the idea I was super excited and had no idea where it was gonna go…then I kinda lost some steam for it. Sorry to those who might have been expecting some more exciting interaction between the guys. But who knows... perhaps in the future there might be another meeting for the guys. ^_~<p>

Til next time! Thanks for reading and kindly review. =)


End file.
